Sigh and Sight
by Nekoline
Summary: Un silence étonné. Et comme cet échange est trop sincère, il reste accroché aux yeux couleur sang. ' Est ce que tu as peur de mourir ? '


**Sigh and Sight**

¤

Il soupire, appuyé sur la rambarde d'un petit balcon. Baissant les yeux vers le sol, il se laisse glisser, et une fois accroupi, appuie son front contre les barreaux face à lui, s'y tenant comme un prisonnier regardant passer le gardien depuis sa cellule. Un nouveau soupir, et il relève lentement les yeux vers l'immense arbre qui dévore son champ de vision, et qu'il pourrait toucher simplement en tendant le bras. Il fait beau ce jour-là, l'air est frais et le paysage qui s'offre à lui malgré les branches imposantes, est agréable à contempler. Il lève la tête vers le ciel, et croise le grenat d'un regard.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ?

Il le regarde quelques secondes, puis sourit.

- Je regardais l'étang. Tu as vu, il est complètement gelé. C'est joli.

Un soupir agacé, poussé assez fort pour dissimuler le sien, léger et furtif, dérisoire. L'homme appuie ses coudes sur la rambarde et regarde l'étang à son tour.

- Ca te rappelle ton monde ?

Pas un sursaut, mais presque. Il reste impassible, et regarde le terrain sur sa gauche, secouant imperceptiblement la tête. Seresu était bien plus gelé. Seresu était un monde d'éternel hiver, de faux-semblants, un monde de masques et d'impassibilités feintes, un monde de mort. Un monde si pauvre en couleur, tout simplement. Non, vraiment. Cet étang gelé était bien loin de ressembler à Seresu.

Un froissement de tissu, et l'autre s'assoit à sa droite. Il retourne à la contemplation du lac, de la double voie rapide posée juste derrière, et qui gâche le paysage. Il retient un soupir.

- Toi, tu as eu peur ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je ne revienne pas.

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit l'homme à sa droite relever la tête vers le ciel, son coude posé sur son genou, sa main libre à plat sur le sol derrière lui comme appui. S'installe un léger silence pendant lequel l'autre se perd quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs sur le sujet, se rappelant la scène : Le monde d'Oto. Lui-même et le jeune adolescent apprenant sa mort. Les sentiments qui l'avaient soudain submergé, face à son assassin, si l'on pouvait dire cela ainsi, étant donné qu'il n'avait été tué que virtuellement.

Bien qu'emporté par la mélodie du silence, l'homme sentait que l'arrivant répondait d'abord silencieusement à la question, pour lui-même.

- Bof. Ca m'a fait chier.

- Eh bien, que tu es direct..

L'autre ne répond pas, et fronce les sourcils. Lui, sourit doucement, et baisse son regard vers ses mains, qu'il a passées entre les barreaux, croisant ses doigts gelés par le froid entre eux. Un tourbillon de pensées vague doucement dans sa tête, alors il regarde le sol sans le voir, concentré sur ses pensées soudaines et trainantes. Il se dit qu'effectivement, c'était bien la première fois que son compagnon était si direct. La première fois qu'il ne démentait pas ses propos. La première fois qu'il ne s'énervait pas contre lui. Peut-être plus étonnant, la première fois que lui-même laissait tomber son masque. La première fois que cela lui importait peu qu'on puisse savoir quelque chose de sa vie. Et de son passé. La première fois qu'il reconnaissait y rester cloîtré tout en le fuyant. Probablement la dernière aussi. Il se dit que c'est étrange, qu'il dise ça. Mais que veut-il dire au juste ? Ca l'ennuyait ? Quoi donc ? De le savoir mort, ou que ce soit un autre qui l'ai tué ?

Un léger coup de genou contre son coude, comme un appel. Il se redresse doucement et se retourne de peu.

- Arrête de t'imaginer je ne sais quelle connerie. Demande, au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Son sourire s'efface. Tout du moins, l'ironie qui s'y trouvait se fane. Ce qu'il s'imagine ?  
Il sourit doucement et hoche la tête.

- D'accord, j'arrête.

- Et donc ?

Il soupire, prend appui sur ses mains pour regarder le ciel à son tour. C'est blanc. Terriblement blanc. Il va peut-être neiger. Finalement, ce monde ressemble un peu à Seresu.

- Je me demandais pourquoi cela t'aurait embêté.

Un bref silence. Presqu'interloqué. Il n'avait pas dit "je me demandais pourquoi ça t'avais ennuyé que ce soit lui qui me tue". Il n'avait pas dit ces mots, encore moins avec son humour particulier, ce qu'en temps normal il aurait fait. Et qu'il aurait préféré qu'il use. Non, là, il était simplement sérieux. Les mots étaient les mêmes, pas le sens. Ce qu'il sous-entendait était bien plus douloureux. "En quoi ça t'aurais ennuyé que je meure".

- Quelle connerie. Je l'ai fais parce que nous sans toi, c'est pas normal.

Ha, il aurait du y penser. Ca semblait bien plus logique. Il soupire franchement, ponctuant son souffle d'un "ha la la" déjà bien connu de l'autre, déjà trop joué.

- Tu as eu peur ?

Un silence étonné. Il attend que l'autre continue, fouillant son regard pour y trouver une interrogation moins succincte. Et comme cet échange est trop sincère, il reste accroché aux yeux couleur sang.

- Est-ce que tu as eu peur de mourir ?

La question l'étonne, mais un réflexe prend le dessus, alors il sourit et son regard se teinte de malice, perdant déjà sa curiosité soudaine.

- Allons, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas encore mourir.

L'autre soupire. L'acteur reprenait son rôle. Il se relève et abandonne. Les conversations sérieuses ne lui réussissaient pas. Comme il se détourne, lui fredonne soudain un air, ses jambes qu'il a passées entre les barreaux du balcon figées dans le vide. Ses mains pendent, immobiles, contre ses genoux, et ses épaules touchent le métal froid des barreaux où elles s'appuient, et son front vient à son tour y rencontrer la fraîcheur. Il n'entend plus l'autre derrière lui, et un sentiment d'oppression vient subrepticement alourdir sa poitrine. Son regard se voile, figé sur le spectacle de deux oiseaux se disputant un ver. Les notes franchissent le seuil de sa voix, frôlant de leur souffle léger, presque dérisoire, les lèvres gercées et blanchies par le vent, mourant presqu'aussitôt, emportées dans son embrassade.

- …De quoi ça parle ?

Finalement, il était encore là. Lui ne bouge pas, mais sa voix s'élève à nouveau, aussi légère qu'avant.

- " _En son sein, Seresu ne porte que la douce Ci,  
Celle que peu d'êtres ont osé fuir,  
Du moins peu d'ici._

_Un homme lui avait préféré Mu,  
Celui-là même qui de folie, a périt_

_Un autre s'en détourne pour Vi,  
La sœur de cette dernière a raison de lui_

_Car peu d'ici  
Des désirs de Seresu ne se sont affranchis._ "

L'homme s'appuie dos au mur, intrigué.

- Seresu ?

- On l'apprend aux enfants de mon monde. Comme une légende religieuse, si tu veux.

Il se redresse et sourit au vide, emprunt d'ironie, et ses mains gelées tremblent sous la caresse du vent.

- Ci représente la magie. Mu, l'amour. Et Vi, la vie. Pour les adultes, ça a toujours été une très belle histoire faisant office d'emblème de notre fierté, la grande magie de Seresu…Pour moi, ça n'a jamais été qu'une mauvaise blague, une propagande à l'arrière-goût de bâclé pour pousser plus ou moins subtilement le peuple à subir l'exploitation de son souverain sans broncher.

L'autre reste silencieux. Un silence s'impose, qu'il respecte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire. Lui s'accroupit alors, prêt à l'écouter. Et déjà sa chaleur, murmurante dans son dos, l'atteint, bientôt suivit par sa voix.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, j'ai tout faux. Pour ce monde, précise-t-il. On ne sourit pas, à Seresu, et vouloir "vivre" y est une folie. J'ai voulu les deux.

Il fronce les sourcils, et ses doigts se crispent sur le vide, figés comme ce sourire froid à ses lèvres. Les mauvais souvenirs ne vous quittent pas, encore moins quand vous vivez dans le passé.

- …T'es chiant, tu sais.

Un silence interloqué, à nouveau. Un reproche ? Sourire réflexe. Mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre, que l'autre reprend :

- T'es chiant à être compliqué. C'est pas comme si t'étais encore là-bas, encore moins comme si t'allais y retourner.

Il reste silencieux et se redresse légèrement, et attend la suite. Ces mots qu'il s'attend à entendre, et sans y croire pourtant. Il reste interdit, et écoute. Et de longs instants le silence le nargue, alors son cœur se débat furieusement à ses tempes, hurlant qu'il veut la suite, comme l'enfant veut un jouet brillant un peu plus que les autres dans une vitrine, comme un condamné attend avec angoisse que les jurés reviennent et que la sentence soit prononcé. Davantage encore s'il se sait innocent, comme l'innocence ne touche plus personne. Et toujours le silence. Un long frisson que lui arrache le vent, et deux ombres se mouvant lentement dans un froissement de tissu auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Et la chaleur luttant contre le vent froid qui le dévore. Il se sent attiré par l'arrière, et se laisse basculer doucement, faisant taire son cœur d'un souffle court.

- Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas de vivre, à présent ?

- …Mais je fuis encore.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Si c'est ton seul ennui, alors on fuira tous avec toi. C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas déjà commencé.

Il le sent déglutir derrière lui. Ils s'avancent sur une piste dangereuse. Peut-être trop sérieuse pour être vécu par des gens qui ne vivent que dans l'instant court, l'aléatoire et le mouvement constant. Mais il ne peut s'arrêter à présent. Il est déjà bien trop loin. Alors, il continue.

- Ecoute un peu la boule de poil de temps en temps. Toi aussi, tu peux vivre.

- Chacun a déjà son vœu, ici.

- T'en as encore beaucoup des excuses ?

- Pardon.

Un soupir, et il penche la tête en avant, comme pour s'enfuir. Les mèches platine viennent strier son visage dissimulé dans la pénombre du soir, et entre ses dents se meurtrit sa lèvre bleuie par le froid. Evidemment. Ca avait toujours été des excuses. Mais il voulait qu'il les lui laisse.  
Il voulait vivre, et lui, le lui permettait enfin. Mais il n'acceptait pas ses remords, alors que lui-même restait entravé par sa culpabilité. Il n'oublierait pas Seresu. On ne peut laver un coupable de ses crimes, qu'importe leur nature.

- Fye.

Un souffle manqué. Son cœur frappant de travers, avant un long silence. Un sourire doucement ironique, qu'il ne peut faire taire, à trop songer qu'en vue de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvent, le fait qu'il prononce son nom ne devrait pas l'étonner. Armé de silence, il perd son regard dans la nuit bien tombée. Et se dit qu'en fait, cela lui fait peut-être tout simplement plaisir. Alors il noie son visage dans ses cheveux, et repose sa tête au creux de ses bras croisés, appuyés sur ses genoux.

- Vraiment…

L'autre ne dessine aucun mouvement, aucun geste. Reste simplement présent dans son dos. Le silence gagne finalement son combat contre leurs aveux, et seuls au tambour, s'agitent encore leur cœurs. Lui ne veut pas abandonner. Il a fait trop de pas en avant pour reculer à présent. C'est à charge de revanche. Et la belle se faisait dans l'instant. Alors il se redresse, appuie son visage contre la nuque froide, et serre le corps frêle au creux de ses bras puissants. Peut-être poussé par un reste d'humanité contre laquelle il s'est toujours battu, il ferme les yeux et inspire doucement. Mais l'odeur qu'il s'imaginait découvrir ne se répand pas dans ses poumons, comme gelée par le froid. Il appuie alors son front contre la peau pâle, et soupire de dépit.

Lui avorte de lui-même son geste pour relever la tête. Il reste immobile, et attend. Il ne lui répond pas. Mais son souffle caresse sa nuque. Il frissonne, c'est doux. Presque trop léger pour être supportable. Et terriblement chaleureux. De ce genre de chaleur qu'on n'espère plus recevoir qu'auprès d'un radiateur, lorsqu'on a passé sa journée assis sur un balcon à observer le temps s'écouler au rythme de la danse ininterrompue des feuilles d'un arbre, et la vie nous fuir comme la peste. Vie que de nous-même on repousse. Il soupire, et se réprimande lui--même. Dire qu'il venait juste de lui dire d'arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Alors d'elles-mêmes, ces pensées s'essoufflent, comme chassées du revers de la main. Il ferme les yeux, et écoute le cœur de l'homme résonner dans son dos. Et son propre ventre se tordre et murmurer au contact de ces bras puissants l'étreignant, le frôlant. Il oublie de respirer, et de lui-même se laisse aller à l'étreinte désirée.

- Te laisses-tu toucher par nos silences, Kurogane ? Ou est-ce la nuit qui t'influence..

Pas vraiment une question, ni une affirmation. Lui relève la tête vers la lune moqueuse. Il la repousse du regard, et sourit légèrement. Leurs mains échangent un bref frôlement, et il finit par croiser ses doigts aux siens, y baissant le regard au contact glacé.

- …C'est chaud, murmure l'autre, le regard rivé sur cette rencontre presqu'étrange.

A son tour il contemple. Les doigts fins du magicien, les siens. La pâleur qui le teint, le mat de sa propre peau. La froideur qui l'enveloppe, la chaleur qu'il dégage. Le souvenir des tremblements qui le crispaient, la sensation de ses sens écoutant tous à la fois, paradoxalement silencieux et sereins.

- Rentrons, si tu as froid.

Lui sourit, et ressert doucement sa prise sur la main qui lui est offerte, appuyant sa paume contre la sienne, goûtant la chaleur douce qu'elle lui offre.

- Kurogane..

Un murmure, un bref son pour l'encourager à continuer. Il relève la main, attirant la sienne à son visage, et doucement, embrasse la paume nue.

- Si tu m'accordes la vie…Me laisses-tu aussi choisir pour qui je veux vivre ?

L'autre reste un bref instant sans répondre, puis relève la tête, frôlant la peau douce de son souffle. Presqu'un baiser, presqu'un échange. Juste le principe. Ephémère, furtif, presque rien, au final. Mais doucement. Lentement. Comme une éternité qu'on oublie. Il noie son visage dans les mèches volages, et secoue légèrement la tête.

- Pour qui tu veux vivre, c'est trop en demander.

Un mouvement lent, l'autre se retourne pour le regarder. Alors il libère une de ses mains, abandonne la sienne, et va frôler la joue pâle de l'homme d'une phalange. Puis caresse la peau jusqu'à la nuque offerte, et d'un geste, d'un léger appui, attire le visage déjà si proche à combler l'espace froid qui sépare leurs souffles. Il frôle ses lèvres, respire au son de son nom murmuré, et embrasse les lèvres offertes. Quelques secondes, un fragment d'éternité, et déjà la rencontre se défait. Il relève le grenat de ses yeux vers le bleu délavé de ceux de l'homme.

L'autre y lit l'explication qu'il demandait.

Et voulu vivre.

_Ne vis pas pour quelqu'un, Fye. Vis avec moi.  
_

Pas pour lui, comme ce genre de promesse s'accompagnait toujours de Mort.  
Mais avec lui. Parce que ce genre de promesse est synonyme de Vie.

Doucement, il lui sourit. Et comme il était en vie, son sourire ne mourut pas, ni ne se figea.

- D'accord, Kurogane…Rentrons.

_Un autre encore,  
__Les grâces de Seresu avait fui.  
__De ce dernier, on dit  
__Qu'il connait aujourd'hui  
__La Ci_ _des Corps _

_Et que Mu et Vi lui sourient _

_Car il est le seul d'Ici  
__A n'avoir point choisi  
__Le Tyran  
__Mais l'Amant _


End file.
